


At Home

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Earth is weird,” said Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" quick fic amnesty prompt "earth"

“Earth is weird,” said Naomi, as she and Seven walked through the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. 

The former-Borg looked down at her. “Are you unhappy here?”

“No, I guess not. I mean, I’ve met my dad. And you’ve got Aunt Irene. But it’s… it’s not home.”

“Home is a peculiar concept among humans,” Seven told her. “The crew of _Voyager_ , being mostly humans, feel strongly connected to this planet. We have no such connection.” She paused. “However, I have also heard that ‘home’ can be with loved ones.”

Naomi smiled and squeezed her hand. “Then we’re both home, aren’t we?”

THE END


End file.
